Unfaithful
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose is dating Adrian. Adrian loves her… and Rose thought she loved him to, until he showed up. Rose was captivated by the handsome Dimitri, a waiter at a very fancy and rich restaurant. Will she be able to keep her feelings to herself and stay with Adrian? Or will it be to strong and she will be unfaithful and go with Dimitri? All Human, OOC, Two-shot


_**UNFAITHFUL**_

**For: missvalover94's contest**

**Word Count: 1,401**

**Song: Unfaithful by Rihanna**

**Type: Two-Shot**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Pairing: Rose/?**

**Summary: Rose is dating Adrian. Adrian loves her… and Rose thought she loved him to, until **_**he **_**showed up. Rose was captivated by the handsome Dimitri, a waiter at a very fancy and rich restaurant. Will she be able to keep her feelings to herself and stay with Adrian? Or will it be to strong and she will be unfaithful and go with Dimitri? All Human, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor the song/lyrics. All rights belong to the rightful owner(s). I only own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

_Unfaithful_

_Rose POV_

* * *

"Hello, love." Adrian said to me over the phone. I was in my bedroom sitting on my bed, painting my toenails when he called me.

"Hi," I smiled as I replied. We had been together for two years. I was fresh out of college when I bumped into him at a concert, and instantly we hit it off.

"What would you say about going on a date tonight?"

"I would love it." And it was true. I loved going on dates with Adrian.

"Great," I could _hear _the smile he was wearing as he spoke to me.

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Okay, see you there." I hung up.

Looking at the clock I saw it was just past 5:30.

I touched my toenails, the paint was dry. I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the bathroom… time to get ready.

* * *

The doorbell rung. I walked over to the door, my sparkly gold high heels click-clacking as I moved.

"Hello, gorgeous." Adrian dipped down and kissed my cheek.

"You look lovely tonight." I know I looked good with my gold high heels, and white dress that wrapped around my body like a second skin. My makeup was done perfectly, and I had curled my hair.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I responded, smiling.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall." He gently grabbed my hand and walked me to the Mercedes Benz he owned, opening the door for me on the passenger side and got in, before walking around and getting into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I questioned Adrian.

"It's a surprise." He smirked. He knew I hated surprises.

"Adriaaaann, I hate surprises." I complained, jokingly.

He just laughed.

I huffed and crossed my arms. On the outside I looked mad and annoyed, but on the inside I felt happiness and gratefulness… even love.

"We are here." Adrian stated as we pulled up into a _very_ fancy restaurant parking lot.

"Adrian," I gasped, "This-this is a lot. You don't have to waste your money doing this for me."

"Rose, I want to do this for you," He said, very passionately might I add.

We joined hands as we walked inside and soon got a table for two.

"Hello, I'm Dimitri and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" I heard a faint accented voice and looked up… into the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

Time seemed to stop as the waiter-Dimitri, and I stared at each other.

"Yes, I'll have a glass of red wine please. Rose what about you?" Adrian asked not looking up from his menu… having no clue what was going on.

"Ah, your finest white wine please." I stated. He nodded, wrote everything down, and walked back towards the kitchen. I stared after him… mesmerized by the way he looked, talked, moved, etc.

"Rose?" I turned to Adrian. Looking at his innocent face made me feel very guilty for looking at another guy while we were on a date.

"Yes?"

"What do you think you want to eat?" He asked. I felt relieved that he hadn't seen what I had been doing.

"Um, maybe the steak. I am kinda craving it tonight and heard that it was divine." I answered.

He nodded.

"I might have the Ribs."

"Okay, if you get it can I try one?" I didn't want to end the conversation and that was the first thing that popped into my mind.

Before he could answer the waiter same back.

"Here is you drink, sir. And for you ma'am. Are you ready to order?" _Dimitri _asked.

"Yeah, can I have the steak please? Cooked Medium." I answered before he could ask how I liked it cooked.

He looked into my eyes for a minute, before nodding and looking down at his pad, his hand moving as he wrote my order.

"And you, sir?" He turned to Adrian.

"I'll have the ribs." He said more harshly than normal… I guess he saw Dimitri staring at me.

"Okay." He quickly scribbled it down, collected our menus and walked back towards the kitchen. Adrian sent a glare to his back.

"Adrian, why are you being so harsh to him?" I questioned.

"Did you not see the way he was looking at you?"

"No," I lied, "You don't have to worry though. I love you and only you."

That seemed to calm him down a little, and he relaxed into his seat.

* * *

I opened the little black book the held our bill. Dimitri had placed it on the table quickly before moving away.

As I lifted it up, a small slip of paper fell on my lap. Curious I picked it up and read it. I gasped.

It said:

_Call me _

_-Dimitri_

A phone number was written underneath.

I quickly shoved it into my purse before Adrian could notice it.

Adrian placed the money on the table, leaving no tip, and put his jacket on.

As Adrian started for the door, I placed a ten dollar tip on the table. It was a lot for a tip but… he was hot and Adrian was really rude to him tonight… plus he gave me his number.

The drive home was quite. Not much was said at all.

As Adrian pulled up into my driveway I unbuckled my seatbelt and faced him.

"Thank you, for tonight."

"No problem, Rose." He answered.

I opened the door, seeing how Adrian wasn't up for talking tonight.

"Bye."

"Bye, Rose."

I shut the door and walked to my front door. I turned back to wave, but Adrian's car was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, I opened my door and walked towards the couch to lie down, putting my purse on the edge.

After a few minutes of thinking, Dimitri's number came to mind. I jumped up and pulled out the slip of paper he had given me.

I studied it for a minute before dialing the number on my phone.

"Hello?" Someone answered after a few rings.

"Hi, this is Rose. From the restaurant. You gae me your number and told me to call you. I had the guy with me that would not stop glaring at you."

He chuckled, "Yes, I remember you."

"So, why did you give me your number? You could see that I was dating him."

"I know, I just couldn't help it. You are so beautiful and I wanted to know… maybe do you wanna go on a date with me? I know you are with him and you can stay with him, just one date. And if you like me… I might take you on a second one, and a third one."

I thought it over. Adrian was kinda being a jerk tonight.

"Why not? What day and time is good?" I asked.

"What about Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8. We can go to the dock and have a picnic or something." Dimitri stated.

Adrian never took me on a picnic… no matter how many times I asked he said that there were to many bugs and it was odd to sit on grass or a blanket and eat like that.

I smiled brightly.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem, Roza."

"Roza?"

"Your name in Russian."

"Oh, it's pretty. I like it." I heard his laugh.

"Goodbye, Roza. See you Friday."

"Bye." We hung up and I sighed.

I felt bad for doing this to Adrian but I _really _liked Dimitri.

After this date with Dimitri on Friday, I knew I would have to decide one thing.

Dimitri or Adrian?

* * *

**Review please! I should have the next chapter up soon!**

**Picture of Rose's outfit is on my profile! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
